


Hate to Hate (Larry Stylinson AU & Mpreg #1)

by lovingwriter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, a lots of kids, at first they hate each others, but then they love each others, harry and louis getting married, hihih, it's a beautiful love story, not so good at tagging, they're having kids, what else?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingwriter/pseuds/lovingwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is popular. He have anything what a teenager can wish. Own car, big house and lots of friends. He is openely gay, and he have a lots of 'one-night-things'. One day he meet a boy called Louis Tomlinson. He's plan to be a 'one-night-thing' doesn't go very well when Harry notices he's pregnant. Harry and Louis had always hated each others, so when Harry tells Louis that he's pregnant, Louis doesn't keep any contact at Harry.</p>
<p>Three months before Harry's is suppose to give a birth, Louis appears to Harry's door.</p>
<p>"Louis?" Harry whispered and Louis looked his boyfriend, who had woke up. Harry was so close to break; so close to cry and scream. But he couldn't. He just couldn't. He had to be strong because of Louis. </p>
<p>"Yes, love?" Louis answered to him. Harry's curls were wild against his forehead, which was sweaty. Louis wiped Harry's curls and stroked then his temples. </p>
<p>Harry was so close to cry. He always melted to Louis' touch and he just couldn't break. </p>
<p>"I wanna cry", Harry whispered and closed his eyes. Tears were burning his eyes and Louis felt bad. He knew it. Harry was trying to be strong because of he was weak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic I've ever written! You can also read this on Wattpad, my username is JanitaSalo there (:
> 
> My tumblr is http://larryistheoneforme.tumblr.com/

"Oh Harry!" 

Louis moaned and enjoyned the pleasure that Harry was giving. Harry sucked and then he kissed Louis roughly.

"I want you... inside... of me", Harry whispered and Louis moaned again. Louis nodded and turned Harry over.

"Spread your legs", Louis said and kissed Harry's back. When Harry was spreaded his legs, Louis pushed his index finger inside of Harry.

"Oh Louislouislouis", Harry repeated over and over again. The pleasure what Louis was giving was something new. He enjoyned it.

"Move!" Harry ordened and Louis started to move his finger. In, out, in, out. With every thrust Harry moaned loudly, and Louis added the second finger inside of Harry's tight hole. Harry was very vocal, but Louis enjoyned it. It was hot and it turned Louis on.

"You ready for my dick?" Louis asked and Harry moaned loudly again.

"Y-yes!" he said and waited. Louis smiled and pushed himself to Harry. 

"FUCK Louis!" Harry screamed and then moaned loudly. Louis thrusted out and then again in. And again with every thrust Harry moaned. 

Louis' bedroom were filled of moans, for Louis and Harry. 

"Oh god!" Harry moaned and felt a familiar feeling on his stomach.

"Gonna come!" Harry warned before he came to Louis hand. Harry breathed and then Louis filled Harry to his own cum.

Louis was so breathless, that he just lied top of Harry.

"Umm Louis. I have to go so can you move little?" Harry asked and Louis pulled himself out. Harry breathed deep and put his clothes on.

"Well, bye then", Harry said and Louis was too breathless to say anything. He was just slept with a guy, who he hated.

 

»»»»»

 

"Harry!" 

Harry sighed and stood up. His stomach was big. And it hurt to move. His back was really painful and sore. Not to mention of his ankles.

"What?" Harry asked when his mother came to livingroom.

"Somebody asks you at door", she answered and left. Harry sighed again and walked to door. If it was somebody at his school, he would kill his mother because-

"Hi Harry."

Harry froze as he heard that voice. It was so familiar, so familiar for that one night. It was Louis Tomlinson.

Harry just stared Louis. He didn't know, should him be happy or angry. Louis hadn't to anything. No support, nothing at all.

"Harry?"

"What are you doing here?" Harry snapped and stared Louis. Louis sighed and ran his hand to his hair. It was still shiny and Louis eyes were still so blue. His body was still so fit-

Harry pushed his thoughts away and waited to Louis answer.

"I'm so sorry Harry", Louis finally cracked out. He look at the ground, like ashamed. Harry didn't believe it. Louis never was like that. He never apologized. He was a tough guy. 

"Harry you don't know how sorry I am! I was scared because guys never gets pregnant and I was suppose to be just another 'one-night-thing'! I have been just an asshole", Louis finished. Harry stared a tear of Louis' cheek.

"You weren't there. Never", Harry whispered. Then Louis looked to Harry's eyes and Harry's heart almost melted. They were full of  _love?_

"I-i know. And I feel awful", Louis said and another tear slipped down to his cheek.

"And now I don't have anything. No parents, no home, and I don't wanna be a bad father. I just... I wanna be a father with you", Louis whispered. 

"What happened?" Harry asked still amazed. And confused.

"They kicked me off. They just... Harry they hate me", Louis said and Harry felt bad for him. 

"Why?" Harry asked.

"I told them. I told them that I'm gonna be a father and they just... they yelled and then kicked me off. I don't have any place to be. Everybody hates me", Louis said and then burst into tears.

Harry hesitated just little moment, before he hugged Louis. Louis wrapped his arms to Harry's waist and sobbed to his shoulder. 

"It's okay...", Harry whispered and rubbed to his back calmly.

"It's not... I-i've been terrible to you. You are pregnant a-and I didn't g-give a f-fuck of t-that!" Louis said obviously angry to himself.

"Hey, I forgive you. And if you want to be part of his or her life, then-"

"I want!" Louis sobbed and tightened his grip.

"Okay. Okay", Harry said and one tear slipped down to his cheek.

"What if we go inside now and talk a little more?" Harry questioned and Louis pulled back. His eyes were red and Harry wiped away his own tear.

"Okay", Louis whispered and took Harry's hand to his own. Harry smiled a little and then walked inside, Louis hand to his own.

__

"So, then they just kicked you out?" Harry asked quietly. Louis nodded his head and stared his tea mug.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what it's like to be-"

"Kicked out? Yes you know. I did that to you. I'm so sorry Harry", Louis said and looked Harry. Harry didn't know what to say. He stared Louis' beautiful blue eyes and then without any meaning he said: "I like your eyes."

Harry slammed his hand to his mouth and Louis stared him. 

"Oh god I just didn't say that", Harry said and Louis chuckled.

"Oh yes you did!" Louis said and then they both burst into laugh. Louis fell to Harry's side of the bed and they laughed. When they finally stopped, Harry noticed that their faces were two inches away. Then Louis leaned and kissed Harry. Harry was froze, and he felt Louis' hand to his curls. Then he kissed back and Harry's hand went to Louis thin waist. Louis pulled back and stared Harry's eyes.

"I like your eyes too." And with that he kissed Harry again.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry opened his eyes and he felt strong arm to his waist and another to his stomach. He stared Louis little moment before Louis opened his eyes too.

"Morning", Louis murmured and snuggled himself closer to Harry's body. Then Harry felt a kick to his stomach. He gasped and put his own hand to his stomach too.

"You felt it?" Louis said and sat up. Another kick. Harry smiled and nodded. Louis eyes shined and he kissed Harry's stomach. 

"My little baby", he whispered and kissed it again. Harry burst into tears and Louis stared him a little when he said: "Ow don't cry." He hugged Harry and Harry cried against his chest.

"You don't know how happy I am. You just... you just came to my door and you apologized and you just... I've been so lonely and- fuck it", Harry said and kissed Louis rough. He felt Louis smirk against his lips but he didn't give a fuck of it. He was just so  _happy._

Harry pulled away and rested his forehead against Louis'. 

"Can I ask you a question?" Louis whispered.

"Yes", Harry answered and looked Louis.

"Have you ever loved me?" Louis asked. Harry took a deep breath.

"Yes", he whispered.

"Do you still love me?" Louis said so quietly, that Harry wasn't sure was that even a whisper.

"Yes", Harry breathed and Louis pressed his lips to Harry's. That was their fourth kiss, and it was the best. It was soft and full of love. Harry wrapped his arms to Louis neck and he pushed Louis back against the bed. Louis wrapped one of Harry's curls to his finger and his another hand went to Harry's back. He rubbed it gently and Harry whimpered.

Louis pulled back and stared Harry with adoration.

"You're beautiful", Louis whispered and stroked Harry's back. Harry's eyes filled to tears and he said: "No one has never said that to me."

Louis smiled and asked: "What are we now?"

Harry took a shaky breath and one tear slipped down to his cheek. 

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Louis asked and Harry nodded. He laughed when anothers tears slipped down.

"I'm such an emotional freak", Harry said and Louis chuckled. Then Louis pressed his lips to Harry's again.

__

"So this is  _The_ Louis?" Anne asked to his son. They all sat at livingroom and Harry was so nervous. Louis squeezed Harry's hand.

"Yes I am. And I'm really sorry of all these months when I hasn't been here with Harry, and I'm really ashamed of old me. But Harry is everything for me. I understood it when I realised that I don't have anyone. And now I'm here", Louis finished and Harry was proud of him. Anne stared to both of them before she said: "The baby is the most happiest baby in this world. You guys are so amazing."

Harry sighed and Louis smiled. 

"Thanks mom", Harry said and Anne smiled.

"But Louis, if you ever hurt my little boy again...", Anne warned and Louis chuckled. 

"Don't worry about that. I love you little boy so much", Louis said and Anne stood up. 

"Okay, I'll leave you guys now", she said and left.

"Louis my mom-"

Lips. Louis soft lips to his and his hand to Harry's stomach.

"You know, this baby wasn't maybe planned we made it with love. I loved you. I never hated you. Never", Louis said and Harry nodded.

"Yeah. I know. By the way, I love you too so much", Harry said and smiled. Louis stroked Harry's stomach and kissed it.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry sat on the couch and stared out of the window. Louis wasn't at home. He had been someone his old friend's party and it was already three AM. Harry sighed and rubbed his stomach. It was bigger now than month earlier, when Louis showed up to his door. Harry was now on his seventh month and he was a little scared. Two months anymore.

Harry was bored and worried. He was alone at home, because Anne was somewhere to his friend in New York. Louis moved to Harry's house and he was so amazing all the time. He rubbed Harry's back or ankles or whispered lovely things to the baby. Harry loved Louis so much. And this was first time he was drinking and it was awful.

Then Harry heard giggles; wait, two giggles?  _A_   _female giggle?_

"Harreeh!" Louis shouted when he arrived at livingroom. He held someone's blond girl's hand and they both were so drunk.

"Thiiis is Harreeh!" Louis laughed and the blond girl giggled.

And Harry felt still awful. Disappointed to Louis. He really thought Louis was changed. He really thought. Harry felt tears in his eyes and he blinked hard.

"Owww look 'is stomac'!" the blond girl giggled and poked Harry's stomach. Louis laughed too. Harry felt angry. Louis knew how insecure Harry was with his stomach.

So Harry ran. He ran to his bedroom and locked the door. He leaned against the door and started to sob. Louis wasn't changed. Not at all.

\- - - - -

Next morning Harry woke up to the floor and he remembered all what happened last night. He sighed and got up. And there was pain. His stomach felt like a ticking bomb. The pain was terrible.

Harry unlocked the door and walked to downstairs. He didn't hear Louis so he walked straight to kitchen.

_Boom!_

Here he was. Louis sat one of the chairs and rubbed his temples. Harry ignored him and Louis stared him.

"Harry...", Louis started and stood up. Harry took a deep breath and didn't say anything. 

"Harry please...", Louis said and touched Harry's arm.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Harry finally snapped. Louis took a step back and Harry stared him.

" I thought you changed!" Harry yelled and Louis looked down to his feet.

"I THOUGHT YOU REALLY WANTED TO BE A FATHER! I thought- I th-thought you lo-loved me", Harry cracked and blinked. 

"I do love you! Harry I'm sorry!" Louis said and Harry laughed. It was scary. Louis hated that laugh.

"Oh yeah! Now you're sorry! Last night you were just laughing at my stomach!" Harry yelled again. He was so angry. He felt so angry. And so disappointed.

"What?" Louis asked and blinked. 

"You. Were. Laughing. At. Me. With. That. Slut!" Harry said and started to shake.

"Harry that girl was-"

"Your sexpartner?" Harry said and looked Louis.

"No! No!" Louis yelled and Harry sighed.

"Then what?" Harry asked.

"She's my cousin! Harry, she's my cousin", Louis said and Harry sighed again.

"You still laughed at me! You know I'm insecure of that", Harry said and Louis walked in front of Harry. Harry was taller than he, but he felt so small right now.

"I'm sorry", Louis said and touched Harry's cheek.

"Would it always be like this Louis? You laugh at me and then apologize? Louis it can't be like that when the baby is borned. I need you help more than anyone's", Harry said and looked his boyfriend.

"It won't Harry. I'll be your side til' the end. I'm sorry Harry. I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore but I made a mistake and-"

"Don't. Please", Harry whispered and Louis stopped talking.

"I want to be with you. I want to be  _yours._ But if you want me to be yours, prove it to me", Harry said and Louis whispered: "I love you so much, Harry. And I can be terrible or mean, but that's only when I'm drunk. And if it depends to that, I'll never get drunk again."

"Okay", Harry whispered and kissed Louis.

\- - - - -

"I've been thinking names", Louis said and stroked Harry's stomach while he stared it too. Harry sat to his lap and his head was against to Louis chest.

"Well?" Harry smiled.

"If it's boy, it's Edward-" 

"Oh what if it's a boy  _and_  a girl?" Harry asked and his smile grew.

"Well then-WHAT?!" Louis asked and Harry sat up. He laughed and said: "I'll have twins!"

"WHAT?!" Louis yelled and laughed. "Why you didn't say it earlier?!"

"I didn't know! I knew it yesterday but then came that... well, fight, and I was so upset and-"

"Oh my god! So it's a boy and a girl?!" Louis said and smiled. He had stood up and he was exciting. His hands were shaking and he was almost jumping.

"Yes!" Harry said and stood up too. Louis screamed and hugged Harry.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Louis yelled and laughed at the same time. Right then he burst into tears and sobbed against to Harry's shoulder.

"Hey! It's my job to cry!" Harry laughed but stroked Louis back calmly. 

"I-it's just! Oh god", Louis said and laughed too. He pulled back and said: "So it's Edward and Lottie then?"

"I like those names", Harry said and stroked Louis' cheek.

"I love you", Louis said and kissed Harry.

"Love you too", Harry answered and kissed Louis back.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Louis woke up and yawned. He opened his eyes and rubbed his eyes. He was alone? Where was Harry?

"Babe?" Louis shouted. No answer. Where the hell was Harry?

"Harry?" Louis shouted again. He stood up and then he heard some pucking from bathroom.

"Harry?" Louis asked and walked to the bathroom door. He saw Harry pucking at toilet.

"Louis, go back to sleep", Harry said and  flushed the toilet. He stood up carefully and Louis said: "Why you didn't wake me up?"

"It's just a morning sickness. It's normal for pregnant people Louis", Harry said and sighed. He rubbed his stomach and right after that he yelped to pain. Louis walked in front of Harry.

"It hurts!" Harry cried out and Louis hugged him. He rubbed Harry's back gently and calmly.

"No Louis it really hurts!" Harry said and his knelt down.

"Do you need hospital?" Louis asked and stroked Harry's curls over his sweating forehead.

"Louis... I think my water just broke", Harry said and looked very scared.

"WHAT?!" Louis shouted and stood up.

Harry sat down and started crying. Right after that Louis felt a little guilty.

"Okay, you know it's not normal because your just seventh month but we have to go to the hospital", Louis said and Harry nodded.

Harry stood up and Louis wrapped his right arm to his boyfriend's waist. Harry whimpered all way to downstairs, where Harry sat down on the couch.

Louis took a phone and dialed Anne's number.

"Hi! It's Louis!" Louis said. 

_"Louis? It's everything okay?"_

"Umm, well, Harry's water just broke and-"

_"WHAT?!" Anne shouted and almost dropped her phone._

"Yeah, well I take Harry to the hospital now. Are you still in New York?"

_"Oh my god my little boy. Louis be good at him okay? Be gentle and tell him he's okay. He's very sensitive. Okay? I'm still In New York, but I have to come there. I take a next flight and come then. Okay?" Anne said and sniffled._

"Yeah, I always take care of your son. I love him so much-"

"Louis!" Harry yelled and whimpered at pain.

"Sorry Anne I have to go now!" Louis said and hang up.

"yes?" Louis asked when he arrived at livingroom.

"Oh my... It hurts too much", Harry said and held his stomach.

"I know it hurts, and we have to go-"

"No! It's hurts  _too much_ " Harry whispered and Louis realised what Harry meant.

"No Harry I think it's just that you're only seventh month-" Louis started but Harry cutted him.

"Can we just go to the hospital now?" 

Louis nodded and took Harry's hand.

\- - - - - 

"So Mr. Styles. I've got some news", a nurse said and looked little sad. Louis was afraid and Harry just sighed. Like he knew what those news were.

"I'm afraid that one of your twins has passed away.  We don't know why, but you have to give a birth today", the nurse said and Harry sighed again. Louis didn't belive it. He just didn't.

"What?!" Louis yelled and the nurse looked Louis sadly.

"I'm sorry Mr. Tomlinson. We don't know why did that happen and we-" 

"You don't know! How dare you come here and say that one of our babies is dead and say that you don't know how did it happen?!" Louis yelled and Harry wrapped his hand to Louis wrist.

"Stop", Harry whispered sadly and blinked tears away of his eyes.

"We're sorry Mr. Tomlinson. But we don't know more", the nurse said and left on the room.

"How dare they just say that!" Louis said and sat down at chair. 

"I told you but you didn't listen to me", Harry whispered as he stroked Louis' wrist gently.

"Why you are so calm? Harry, we have just lost our baby!" Louis yelled.

"Like I don't know that!" Harry suddenly said and let go of Louis' hand. Louis sighed and looked his boyfriend. Harry looked sad and Louis felt guilty right then.

"I'm sorry. You need my support now. I'm sorry", Louis said and kissed Harry's soft lips gently.

"I love you so much", Louis said and stroked Harry's curls. One tear slipped down to Harry's cheek as he smiled and whispered: "I know. I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

_Two weeks later_

"Harry are you okay?"

Harry's head snapped up and Harry looked his boyfriend,  _his children's father._

"Not sure", Harry mumbled and looked down. He sat on couch. They were at home already, but Lottie and Edward weren't. They were too small yet, and Edward had problems with breathing. And Harry wasn't sure if he's little boy was going to survive it. It was pretty serious ploblem.

Louis sat next to Harry and placed his hand to Harry's cheek. Harry didn't look up; he couldn't. He was still sure that it was his fault, it was  _his_ fault, that their little boy were sick. He was so sure of it. What if Louis was disappointed to him? What if Louis blamed him?

"Harry, please tell me what's wrong? You hasn't talk to me anymore like you used to talk", Louis said and stroked Harry's cheek gently. 

"I just... I have been thinking that what if you don't really love me and then you leave me alone with Lottie and Edward? That this is just some sick joke", Harry said and he felt awful. Why he has to say that? It sounded do stupid!

"Why are you so scared? Why can't you believe that I really love you?" Louis asked and sighed. He sounded sad and Harry finally looked Louis. Harry's heart broke when he saw him. He's eyes were full of love but still full of sadness too. His blue eyes was shining for tears.

"Louis, listen. I  _want_ to believe it. I really, really want. But I'm just so scared, because you left me once", Harry said and one tear streamed down to Louis' cheek.

"I-I'm sorry of that", Louis said and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes but opened them when he felt Harry's fingertips to his lips.

"Don't cry Boo", Harry whispered and Louis nodded. He was not going to cry.

"I. Love. You. Harry. Edward. Styles", Louis said and Harry smiled. 

"Yeah, I know that. You know what?" Harry asked. 

"What?"

"We are fathers now", Harry smiled and his dimples showed up. Louis poked his right cheek and smiled too.

"How fucking happy I am of that", he said and Harry chuckled.

\- - - - -

Anne looked his son and smiled.

"I can see you're happy", she said and Harry chuckled.

"Yes mom, I am", he answered and Anne smiled again.

"How's Edward?" Anne asked and Harry's smile froze a little.

"Well, not very well. Why did this happen, mom? What I did wrong?" Harry asked and Anne sighed. Harry was blaming himself of it. Of course.

"It's not your fault Harry", Anne said and Harry looked him. 

"Louis said that too", Harry said and looked his mother. They sat on the kitchen table and Anne was opposite of him. Louis was somewhere in job interview and Harry felt nervous. 

"Hey, look at me." Anne was talking again with that I'm-your-mother-you-can't-say-no-to-that- voice and Harry's has to look his mother. 

"It's not your fault, okay?" Anne asked and Harry nodded. Anne sighed and then smiled.

"I have to go now. Louis comes soon. Oh, and there is condoms in your bathroom. We don't want another twins, do we?" Anne chuckled and Harry smiled.

"Oh we don't, do we Hazza?" a voice asked to the door and Harry smiled. It was Louis.

"You don't know me, Boo", Harry smiled and stood up. 

"Okay I go now", Anne said and left to the room. Louis smiled to Harry and Harry walked in front of Louis. There was a silence, before Harry crashed his lips to Louis'. Louis smiled through the kiss but he still kissed Harry back. Harry's hand went down to Louis' stomach and he stroked his abs. Louis moaned and Harry couldn't resist anymore. He took Louis shirt off and Louis chuckled.

"Mmm, it think our little Harry is a little horny", Louis joked and Harry smiled. Without any warning, he touched Louis' hard member.

"Oh well well well... Who is horny there?" Harry asked and kissed Louis again. Harry wrapped his legs to Louis' waist and Louis started to walk towards Harry's room. He kicked the door open and walked towards the bed. Louis pulled away from kiss and said: "Going to the bathroom."

Harry chuckled and waited for long time. Louis wasn't coming. Harry sighed and sat down. He's all interest has gone.

He stood up and walked to the bathroom himself too.

"Harry, what are these?" Louis asked when Harry arrived at the bathroom.

Louis was holding blades.  _His_  blades. 

Harry froze and Louis stared him. He was angry and disappointed. He hoped that Harry wasn't do that to them, what he thought. 

"What are these?" Louis asked again and Harry whimpered. He has to tell the truth to Louis. But how?

"Harry show me your arms", Louis said and Harry whimpered. He was still wearing his hoodie and he didn't want to show his arms. Louis was angry. He was going to hit him, wasn't he?

"Harry show me those damn arms!" Louis said loudly and Harry burst into tears. He raised his sleeves up and Louis took them to his hands. Louis looked all those scars, what were covering to Harry's arms. So much scars.  _Too much scars._

Louis breathed deep and stared Harry. He was so angry. Louis raised his arm and Harry was so sure that Louis was going to hit him.

"Don't hit!" Harry said and cried even more. Louis was confused. What? Hit?

"I could never hit you Harry... Why you thought that?" Louis asked and stroked Harry's arm. Harry just sighed and hugged Louis. All hiding was so stupid and he was just so tired. He sobbed against Louis  chest and aplogized many times.

"How long?" Louis whispered to Harry's curls.

"Two weeks", Harry whispered and tightened his grip for Louis waist. 

"Oh my little baby... I love you so much. Why didn't you tell me?" Louis asked and now all he was, was just sad. Why Harry was so sad all the time?

"I love you too. I love you so fucking much Louis. We have now two children and I'm so happy... but still I'm unhappy. I'm so scared all the time. That this all is just a dream, and I woke up alone and sixth month pregnant. Louis, please don't keep me crazy", Harry finished and Louis kissed Harry's curls.

"Never." 


	6. Chapter 6

Harry and Louis sat on the couch. It was two days later, when Louis found out that Harry had cutted himself. Now Louis stroked Harry's wrists gently and Harry kept his eyes closed. He was so tired, because now Louis knew. And he trusted that Louis didn't really keep him crazy. Even Louis was tired.

Harry took a deep breath and he was really close to fall asleep. Right then Louis' phone rang. They both winced and Louis took her phone at her pocket. He answered it and Harry listened.

"Louis Tomlinson."

"Yes?"

"Oh my god!"

"Yes! We're coming!" 

"Bye bye!"

Harry looked confused. Louis just laughed and hugged Harry. 

"Lottie can come home!"  Louis said and Harry smiled. He hugged Louis back and sniffled.

"Let's go!" Louis said and stood up. Harry smiled and stood up too. Their daughter was coming home.

 

\- - - - -

 

"And there she is!" the nurse smiled and handed a little baby to Harry's arms. She was tiny, but her eyes were open.

"She have your eyes Louis", Harry sniffled and Louis smiled. Lottie had bright blue eyes, like Louis had. Harry felt proud of himself. And Louis of course. Lottie was so beautiful, and they were together created her.

"Oh look at those dimples!" Louis suddenly said and Harry looked his daughter. Her lips were curved to smile and she had dimples for both of her cheeks. Right then Harry really realized that it was their daughter.

"It's really ours", Harry whispered and tears streamed down to his cheeks.

"Of course it is, silly", Louis said and kissed Harry's cheek.

They both looked Lottie a good few moments when the nurse interrupted their cute family moment.

"So, if she got any problems; like she doesn't eat or something, you have to call us."

"Yes, we will", Louis said and smiled kindly.

"Well, for all I care, you can go now", the nurse said and smiled. Harry nodded and thanked her. Louis shooked her hand and then they left.

When they got to their car, Harry didn't want to let go of Lottie. So Louis gave him to keep Lottie in his arms. The ride was a silence, when Harry stared Lottie and Louis stared the road. When they finally got home, Harry burst into tears.

"What's wrong?" Louis asked and stroked Harry's arm. 

"Louis look what we made. A real life", Harry said and felt a little stupid. Like Louis didn't know that.

"I know, love. It's amazing", Louis said and kissed Harry's cheek. 

"Now let's go inside", Louis whispered and Harry nodded.

"Mom! We're home!" Harry shouted. No answer. She was probably at work. 

Harry walked to the livingroom and sat down the couch. Louis sat next to him and Harry looked Louis. His eyes were so full of love, that Harry didn't know if it was possible to got more love to them anymore. 

"You can hold her", Harry said and gave Lottie to Louis' arms. Louis smiled and stroked Lottie's cheek.

"You're gonna be an awesome father", Harry said and Louis smiled even more.

"Harry?" Louis asked and Harry hummed to respond.

"I has looked an apartment to our", Louis said and Harry stared him. What? An apartment? Like, moving together?

"Harry, say something. Is that okay? I understand if you're not ready yet-"

Harry cutted Louis by pressing his lips to Louis'. Louis pulled back and smiled.

"I took that like a yes then", Louis said and Harry nodded. 

 

\- - - - -

 

_A month later_

Harry opened his eyes when he heard a cry. He sighed and sat up. It was their fourth night at new home, and he was exhausted. Edward had came at home two weeks later than Lottie. And Edward was awful crier. He cried all the time. 

Harry stood up and looked the clock. 4:59 AM. Great.

He walked towards their twins bedroom and went inside. 

"Hey little boy", Harry said and smiled. No matter how many times he had to get up at night, Edward and Lottie still got smile on his lips.

"Shhh baby boy", Harry said and took Edward to his arms. He shushed him and kissed his forehead. Edward fell asleep and Harry sighed. He put him carefully at the bed and walked away. 

Louis has changed. He had got drunk once. It was the first day when Edward was at home. He had came at home really drunk and said to Harry:  _"You're weird because you get pregnant, ya' know."_

It was a sentence what Harry could never forget. And Louis was more like that Louis, what he was before. That tough guy. And Harry was a little scared. Louis didn't take care of children. It was always Harry. Of course Louis got a job, and he went there every day. But it wasn't enough.

 

\- - - - -

 

"Louis, can you give me diaper?"

Louis just stared his laptop and Harry sighed.

"Louis?"

Still nothing.

"Louis!"

Still nothing. 

Harry sighed. He felt tears in his eyes and he stood up. He took a diaper in next to Louis and sat down on the floor. 

"Hey little boy!" Harry said and smiled to Edward. Lottie was laughing next to his brother. Edward was more like Harry. He got curly hair and green eyes. Only his hair colour was Louis'. It was a light brown. And he didn't have a dimples, like Lottie.

"Hey lovely!" Harry said to Lottie and kissed his nose. Lottie giggled and his dimples showed. Harry swallowed and put Lottie back on the floor. He just stared his beautiful children, before Louis' voice interrupted his thoughts.

"I'm going to work", Louis said and stood up on the couch. 

Harry nodded and sniffled. Well shit.

"Harry?" Louis asked and it was that voice. So confused and unfamiliar. It wasn't his Louis anymore.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Louis asked and Harry stood up.

"Why you changed?" Harry asked and looked his boyfriend. His blue eyes were full of confusion and a little bit worry. 

"What you mean changed?" Louis asked and Harry snorted. 

"You're not that Louis what I used to know", Harry said and Louis sighed.

"You don't care about your children! Or your boyfriend! You're not listening me like, never! What's wrong with  _you_?" Harry said loudly and sniffled. Tears were streaming down to his cheeks but he didn't care.

"Harry, I care about all of you! I love you all! But I have been thinking many things, and I need a little time for myself", Louis said and took a deep breath.

Those words hit Harry's brain.  _I need a little time for myself._  Louis was leaving. He knew it. He knew that Louis would never change. How stupid he has been! 

"So now you're leaving?" Harry asked. His voice was so calm and cold that Louis winced. 

"I...", Louis said but didn't now how to continue.

"Well leave then! Leave me! Leave me like you did a year earlier! Do it!" Harry suddenly shouted and the twins started to cry. Louis swallowed and tears were streaming down to his cheeks too. 

"What are you waiting?! What the hell are you waiting? For me to got pregnant again?" Harry shouted and sobbed. Louis blinked his eyes.

"I can't believe this. I was so stupid. Ya' know? I knew it all the time. You NEVER changed!" Harry shouted and Louis didn't still knew what to say.

"I hate you!" Harry shouted and knelt in front of twins. 

"Shh lovelies", Harry whispered and wiped away his tears. 

"Daddy loves you both", he whispered to them and kissed both of their foreheads. 

Louis just stood still and stared his whole life. Those three person, who he loved the most. Harry, Edward and Lottie.

"Marry me." Louis said then. Harry froze and he looked Louis.

"What?" Harry asked and stood up.

"Marry me", Louis repeated and Harry laughed.

"This is a joke right?" Harry lauged and looked Louis. Louis walked in front of Harry and kissed him roughly but Harry didn't respond. 

"Marry me."

"Louis, you're not serious."

"Marry me, Harry."

"I can't." 

"Marry me, Harry Edward Styles."

"Okay."

Louis crashed his lips to Harry's and Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' neck. He kissed his  _fiancé_  and smiled. 


	7. Chapter 7

Louis pulled back and stared his fiancé. He was so happy. Maybe it wasn't the best situation to ask, but it was done.

"Wait. What about my mom? What about the wedding? And the rings? Oh my god Louis, what about-"

"Hey, everything is almost done!" Louis laughed and Harry's eyes widened.

"What? All?" he asked and Louis nodded. How suspicious  Harry could be? Louis smiled to his own thought. Very, very suspicious. But Louis loved it. Harry was his whole life. He was never loved somebody like he loved Harry.

"When? How? All alone?" Harry asked and stared Louis. Louis laughed and Harry's eyes widened. 

"Well, all this time when we moved here", Louis said.

"In a four days?" Harry asked disbelief. Louis nodded and smiled. Harry brightened. Louis has changed! It was just stress, what made him like that. Harry let out a sigh of relief. But then he remembered that night, when Louis was drunk. And  _that_  sentence.

"Umm, Louis?" Harry asked and avoided a eye contact. 

Louis hummed to respond and Harry continued.

"Do you, erm... Do you remember that night, when you, well, got drunk again?" Harry asked. Louis smile froze. What had he done again?

"Yes? The day before yesterday?" Louis asked in a small voice. It was really like a whisper. Harry cleared his throat uncomfortably. Why the hell he has to start this?

"Umm, yes. Well, you actually said, that, umm", Harry tried to say and he blushed. Louis looked his  _fiancé._  It couldn't be so bad, if Harry was marrying him-

"YouactuallysaidthatI'mweirdbecauseIgetpregnant", Harry blurted out and it took a few moments, before Louis realized what Harry had said.  _He what?!_

Louis was like paralyzed. He couldn't move or talk. He had just said his future husband weird? Because he gets pregnant? Oh my god. He hated himself.

"Say something", Harry whispers. Louis just stared him and blinked his eyes a few times.

"How could you order to me say something, when I say thing like that?" Louis finally snapped. Harry winced and whimpered. Why Louis was so angry suddenly? To him?

"Why you're angry to me?" Harry whispered and his mouth was dry. He tried to swallow, but it was  hard between the sobs. 

"No, I'm not angry to you, love. I would never be. I'm just so stupid when I'm drunk, okay? And still, after all, we're getting marry", Louis smiled and wrapped his ams around Harry.

Harry pecked his fiancé's lips and knelt in front of twins.

"Okay, now it's time for the sleep", Harry said and smiled.

 

\- - - - -

 

Harry was nervous. Anne was coming, and even she knew about the engagement, Harry was still nervous. And she hasn't seen the twins yet. 

"Nervous?" Louis asked when he arrived next to his fiancé. Harry swallowed and nodded lightly. Louis smiled and looked Harry in the mirror, what was in front of them.

"It's fine. Anne was just screaming in happiness when I told her about the proposal", Louis smiled and Harry sighed. 

"Mmm", he hummed and turned face to face with Louis. He placed his hand to Louis' hair and runned his hand to his hair.

"I'm happy you did it", Harry said and smiled. Louis took Harry's hand to his own, and he chuckled.

"Yeah, even it wasn't maybe the best way to ask."

"I don't care", Harry smiled.

"I love it", Louis continued and Harry laughed.

"Okay, we have to retrieve Lottie and Edward", Louis said and they went to the twins' room.

"I took Lottie", Louis said and Harry smiled. He walked to Edward's bed and took him to his arms.

"Oh look at you! You big boy!" Harry smiled and Edward giggled. Oh, how he loves that sound. He looked Edward a few moments. His green eyes shined and so did Harry's. 

"Harry? You coming?" Louis asked and looked Harry and Edward.

"Yeah", Harry nodded and walked next to Louis.

"We have the most beautiful children in this world", Louis said and Harry smiled. They really had.

 

\- - - - -

 

"Mom, this is Edward...", Harry started and showed his son to his arms to his mother. Anne smiled brightly.

"... and this is Lottie", Louis continued and Anne wiped away a tear. 

"They're so small", Anne said and sniffled.

"Well, obviously, mom", Harry laughed and Anne smiled.

"This little boy is just like you were in a baby", Anne said and stroked Edward's cheek. He was now asleep in his daddy's arms.

"And Lottie looks just like you, Louis", Anne said and Louis laughed.

"Yeah, I have always wondered that I might look like a girl."

Harry and Anne chuckled but then Harry sobered.

"So it's okay to you that we're getting married?" he asked and Anne smiled.

"Yeah. Harry, seriously. You're nineteen already. I think you are old enough to make your own decisions", Anne said and Harry let out a sigh of relief.

"And I think it's amazing, how much you love each other. You've been togehter two months, but I know you both are ready for this", she continued.

"Yeah, now stop talking or I cry", Harry said and Louis chuckled.

"Anne, do you want some tea?" Louis asked and Anne nodded. Louis gave Lottie to Anne's arms and she and Harry started to walk in livingroom.

"So, are you really ready for this?" Anne asked. Harry didn't know what to say. He knew that it wasn't  _that_  okay to his mom.

"Mom, actually I don't know", he answered honestly. Anne sighed and they sat on the couch. She stroked Lottie's curls before she said: "Harry. I want just best for you. Yeah, Louis is your children's father, but is he enough to be your husband?"

Harry blinked and looked Edward. He really didn't know. Why? Because he was so scared all the time.

"I'm just scared", Harry whispered and blinked away the burning tears.

"Of what?" Anne asked and looked his son. Harry kept his eyes on Edward.

"That he leave. That he do that same what he did a year ago", Harry whispered. Anne didn't say nothing. She really didn't know what to say. So they were both quiet. 

"Tea is ready-! Oh, it's everything alright?" Louis asked as he arrived to livingroom. It was a deadsilence and Harry looked up. He tried to smile warmly, but Louis noticed that that wasn't Harry's real smile. It didn't reached Harry's eyes, like it always did.

"Yeah, of course", Harry said and looked Lottie. She was asleep in Anne's arms, and so was Edward.

"Mom, I think that the twins can go to sleep now", Harry said and Louis saw a hint in Harry's face. What hell was going on?

"Oh, yes. Louis, I took my tea in black, please", Anne said and smiled to Louis. Louis nodded and left. Harry left out a sigh of relief and they stood up. 

Louis put the teakettle down and took three mugs in the cupboard. Something bothered Harry's mind. But what? What if Harry wasn't ready, and he was just pressing him too much? But he just loved Harry so much. And Anne was okay with that too. Or was she?

Louis felt strong arms on his waist and he automatically smiled. Harry buried his head to Louis shoulder.

"You're so small", Harry whispered and kissed Louis cheek. Louis chuckled and turned around. He kissed Harry in lips, before Anne's cough interrupted them.

"Oh yeah, tea", Louis mumbled and Harry smiled. He took his teamug and put some milk on it. Then he sat down the kitchen chair and Anne stared them two.

"So, how about your honeymoon?" Anne finally asked and took a sip of his tea.

"We haven't-"

"In New York."

Harry stared Louis and blinked.

"Oh really? Isn't that really expensive?" Anne asked and looked Harry. Harry just stared Louis.  _They were going to New York?_

"How did you know-"

"- that you love New York? I have seen those posters and magazines, Haz", Louis said and placed his hand to Harry's knee. Harry smiled and Anne looked those two. They really loved each others. 

"Oh, my work will start in a few hours. I have to go home before that", Anne said and stood up. Harry and Louis did too.

"Take care of my little boy", she whispered to Louis ear, when she hugged him. Louis nodded shortly.

"I love you", Anne whispered to Harry's ear and she hugged him. Harry was so close to burst into tears. But he couldn't, because Louis. Yeah, because Louis.

"Bye lovelies!" Anne shouted and then she disappeared. Louis looked Harry and Harry didn't know what to say.

"What's going on?" Louis asked and Harry blinked. Now he was so close to cry.

"Honestly?" Harry said and stared his hands.

"Yes", Louis answered.

"I'm scared that you leave me. And I know that you could never leave me and so on, but I'm still scared. And I don't know if I could promise that that fear disappear. And if you want to marry me, you have to live with that fact, because I can't change-"

Louis cutted Harry with a long and passionately kiss. He pulled back and whispered: "Oh god. Of course I live with that fact! I love you so much."

Harry just smiled and hugged his fiancé tightly.


	8. Chapter 8

_Month later_

"Louis, don't come here!" Anne shouted while she tried to open a champagne bottle. Louis was behind the door and Harry heard a sigh.

"I just want to see - "

"No Louis! You see him in the altar! Shush, go away!" Anne laughed and Louis disappeared.

"Now- open- Aaaagh!" Anne said when the bottle suddenly opened and the champagne foamed over.

"Oops!" Harry said and Anne sighed. 

"Now I have to change my dress! Harry, this is the disaster!" Anne almost screamed and jumped up. Harry just laughed and took the bottle from his mother.

"Calm down. Now, change the dress", Harry ordened and took a big sip directly from the bottle.

"And don't say that I don't have a power to say that because I do. It's my wedding day", Harry continued when he saw his mother's warning face.

Anne smiled and said: "You know me too well, Harry Edward Styles."

Harry laughed and took another sip. Deep inside he was nervous as hell. Fuck. He was really going to marry Louis Tomlinson.

"What are you thinking?" Anne asked when he saw his son's face. Was Harry really ready for this?

"Louis", Harry answered honestly and looked his mother, who put a new dress on.

"What about him?" Anne asked and closed a zipper. She looked herself on the mirror and then looked again to his son.

Harry has to say that his mother was really beautiful. Her black long hair was in a chignon and her green eyes were shining.

"I really love him. And damn, I'm really going to marry him", Harry smiled and Anne couldn't be more proud. Maybe his little son was really ready.

"Shit. My mascara", Anne laughed between sniffles.

"Mom! You promised not to cry!" Harry laughed and wiped away his own tear.

"Oh c'mon, everybody cries at weddings!" Anne said and then looked his son.

"Come 'ere!" she said and hugged his son. She kissed Harry's head and whispered: "I'll always love you. Remember it."

Now it was Harry who was crying his eyes out.

 

\- - - - -

 

It's time. Fuck. It's really time.

"Mom, keep me up. Really, keep me up", Harry said and Anne smiled. 

"Always", Anne whispered and then the doors opened. Everybody stood up and Harry swallowed. The wedding march started to play. Harry felt awful. He was so nervous. His knees felt really shaky and he started walking. Anne kept Harry's arm strongly and whispered: "Honey, look at Louis."

Harry raised his head and looked Louis. Oh God. That was bad idea. Now he felt really dizzy and Louis smiled. He. Was. So. Handsome. So fucking handsome. 

He had a suit; it was black and he had a pink rose in his pocket. Like Harry had. He wanted just run to Louis' arms and kiss him and just took that suit off - oh not now, Harry!

"We're almost there", Anne whispered and Louis started to walk towards them. Oh no. Harry swallowed and Anne gave Harry's arm to Louis. 

"Thanks", Louis whispered and smiled to Anne, who wiped her tears away. Harry couldn't say nothing. He was sure that he would start to cry, if he opened his mouth.

"C'mon love", Louis whispered gently and they walked in front of the priest. Harry felt save in Louis arms, and he was thankful that Louis didn't let go. 

Time pasted very fast. Harry was almost scared of it, because it was their speechs time. Harry remembered his own from memory.

"I remember, when three months ago Louis came to my house. There was a little 'thing'- " Harry winked and everybody laughed a little. "- a year before, and he apologized it. I remember how my heart melted, when he hugged me and kept apologizing. Next day Louis asked if I want to be his boyfriend. Well, who can say no for that?" Everybody smiled and Harry looked how tears were shining in Louis eyes.

"And then there is our little sweethearts, Lottie and Edward. I remember how Louis was always by my side for that month and most then when they were borning ahead of time. I love Louis with all my heart, and I promise to love him always. Till the end." Harry finished and Louis smiled. He had a tear from his cheek and he wiped it away.

"So Harry. You cheeky, little sweetheart. I've always loved you. I have always keep you a tough guy, who's openely gay and proud of it. And I was jealous of that, and that's the reason I love you. Sounds crazy, yeah?" Louis said and everybody laughed again. Harry smiled and his dimples showed up.

"And that moment, when you said yes for my proposal- what was a really special, by the way -it was that moment, when my dream came true. I love you with my all heart, and Lottie and Edward too. You three are the most important people in this world. I love you all."

Louis finished and everybody sniffled. Harry smiled and then they turned to look at the priest.

"So, do you, Louis William Tomlinson, take this man, Harry Edward Styles, to have and hold, for better and for worse, and love and cherish, till death do you part?"

"Oh yes I do!" Louis said and laughed.

"Do you, Harry Edward Styles, take this man, Louis William Tomlinson, to have and hold, for better and for worse, and love and cherish, till death do you part?"

"I do." 

Louis took the rings from Gemma, who was now the bestman and the bridesmaid. Gemma smiled and Louis put a silver ring to Harry's left ring finger. Harry took another and put it to Louis left ring finger. Louis smiled and Harry wiped away a tear.

"I now pronounce you man and man. You may kiss the fiancé."

Louis smiled and leaned down to kiss Harry. In that moment Harry was sure that they were alone, because the kiss was perfect. It was their best kiss.

They pulled back and started to walk away. It was over. They were now husbands.


	9. Chapter 9

"Sooo... we're really gonna go in New York?" Harry asked and smiled. He twiddled the ring on his finger and his smile grew. Louis stroked Harry's right wrist gently.

"Well... yes", Louis said and smiled. He was really tired. Their wedding parties were pretty good, despite the Anne's crying. 

"I love you", Harry said and Louis leaned to kiss his husband.

"Love you too."

 

\- - - - -

 

Harry drop his bags on the hotel room's kingsized bed. He was really tired. Why he didn't sleep on the plane? He sighed and then he welt an arms to his waist and he automatically smiled. 

"Tired?" Louis smirked and Harry felt a little guilty. Maybe Louis wanted to do something tonight and now Harry ruined his plans.

"I'm sorry", Harry whispered and turned around. He kissed Louis gently and pulled away.

"Don't be. We have time", Louis whispered and stroked Harry's cheek.

"Yes. We have that time now", Harry said and kissed Louis again, passionately. Louis smirked and wrapped his arms to Harry's waist. Their kiss was more heated and Louis pushed they both to the bed. 

"Mm, too much clothes", Harry said and Louis smirked. 

"Mm, eager, aren't we?" Louis said and took his shirt off. Harry chuckled and said: "Hey it's almost three weeks! Lottie and Edward took our all time."

"True. But now you're only mine", Louis whispered and pressed his lips to Harry's. Harry kissed Louis back and traveled his hand to Louis bare chest and then to his abs.

"Still so fit", Harry mumbled against Louis' lips. Louis smiled and and said: "I've always been."

Harry tried to smile but he was a little upset, because he didn't have his own abs anymore. It's sounded very stupid, but still.

"But you're fit too, my love", Louis said when he saw Harry's face.

"No I'm not! I'm getting fat and I don't have time to - ohh", Harry groaned when he felt Louis hands to his growing erection. 

"Shush... You're lovely", Louis whispered and stroked Harry through his jeans. Then he traveled his hands to Harry's shirt and took it off. Harry was a little insecure of his stomach and he tried to cover it on his hands.

"Please... I love you just the way you are,  _husband"_ , Louis said and smiled.

"Oh, I never getting used to that word", Harry almost groaned when Louis started to stroke him again.

"I-" Louis opened his jeans button"-take-" a zipper "-these away." Louis pulled Harry's jeans away and Harry breathed deep.

"You're turn", Harry said and looked how Louis took his own jeans away. He saw Louis erection through his boxers and he whispered: "Come 'ere."

Louis smiled and even when he noticed Harry had took his boxers away. And his too.

"Fuck", Louis moaned when Harry took him to his mouth. He stroked Harry's sweating curls and moaned again.

"Ohh, forgot how good you are in this", Louis groaned and took  a deep breath.

Harry pulled away and then kissed Louis roughly. Louis kissed Harry back and then he turned them around, that Harry was at bottom.

"Ready for me?" Louis asked and Harry nodded.

"Please baby", Harry groaned. He was so hard that it hurted.

Louis nodded. Harry looked so fucking hot. He couldn't believe his was so lucky to get Harry.

Harry spreaded his legs and Louis pushed himself slowly inside of Harry. 

"Ohh!" Harry screamed and then he bit his lip. He was a very vocal, and he shamed it sometimes. What if Louis hated it?

"Don't bite your lip my love", Louis whispered and saw a few paintears in corner of Harry's eyes. 

"Sorry", Louis whispered and then he was so inside that he could be. Harry let out a scream when a pleasure took a power of his body. God that felt amazing.

"Move", Harry begged and groaned when Louis pulled back. And inside. And back.

"Oh fuck. Fuckfuckfuck", Harry screamed and bit his lip again. Maybe Louis was ashamed of him. Why he has to be so vocal?

"You can scream my little baby. So beautiful", Louis whispered and changed his angle and tried to find Harry's sweet spot. He knew he was close, because it always made Harry  to scream.

"OH GOD fuck louloulou right thERE!" Harry finally screamed and Louis smiled. He had found it. He thrusted faster and harder and Harry was literally screaming under him. 

"Oh fuck Harry", Louis said and he knew he was pretty close now.

"LOUIS FUCK!" Harry groaned and screamed at the same time.

"GONNA CUM LOU-" Harry started but then he came all over his stomach. He groaned and he was shaking. It was his best orgasm ever.

"OH GOD", Louis screamed and then he filled Harry to his own cum.

"Oh my love", he whispered and kissed Harry lazily. 

"I love you so much", Harry whispered and pressed his lips to Louis' again.

"I love you too", Louis said and pulled himself out. Harry breathed and sat up. He was still shaking; Louis stroked his back calmly.

"Shower?" Louis said and Harry nodded. They stood up and Harry whimpered at pain. Louis chuckled and took Harry's hand. 

"Sorry if I hurted you", he whispered and kissed his husband's still sweaty curls.

"You didn't. Badly", Harry laughed and Louis smiled. 


End file.
